Orlea
Orlea (Original: Orlea) ist eine große, dunkelschildpattfarbende, kurzhaarige Kätzin mit weißer Schwanzspitze und weißen Ohren. Sie hat blaue Augen. Ausserdem hat sie eine lange Narbe am Bauch, eine Narbe rechts neben dem Mund und zwei an der linken Vorderpfote. Die roten Flecken in ihrem Fell fallen besonders auf, da sie so leuchten. Charakterzüge und Persönlichkeit Orlea ist sehr liebevoll und kümmert sich um jede Katze, die sie mag. Sie ist sehr mütterlich, was Wasserfallblatt wohl von ihr hat. Orlea ist es anzumerken, wenn sie jemanden mag; meistens streitet sie das allerdings ab, wenn es mehr als nur mögen ist. Sie neckt gerne die Katzen, die sie mag und wirft ihnen Beleidigungen an den Kopf, wobei sie das natürlich nicht ernst meint. Besonders Wüstensand wird oft Opfer ihrer liebevollen Beleidigungen. Orlea wird nicht oft sauer, aber wenn, dann merkt man es und dann bekommt es auch jeder im Umkreis mit, weil sie so laut schreit. Dies passiert aber selten bis gar nicht, da Orlea nicht leicht zu reizen ist. Es kann sie kaum etwas aus der Ruhe bringen. Auftritte ''Me-He Story's Happy Endings are stories that haven't ended yet Sie ist der Hauptcharakter. Bereits im Prolog wird sie gesehen, als sie ihrem Gefährten Wüstensand ihr gemeinsames Junges Rhea zeigt. Er sagt, sie müsse das Territorium des FlussClans verlassen, doch Orlea erwidert, dass sie weiß, dass er das nie zulassen würde und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn über alles liebt. Orlea sucht ein neues Zuhause, da sie im Alter von 14 Monden von ihren Eltern verjagt worden ist. Sie entdeckt die Hochfelsen, die sie nur Berge nennt und auch das Ahnentor, welches sie nur als Höhle bezeichnet. Im Ahnentor schläft sie eine Nacht lang. Am nächsten Tag entdeckt sie Rabenpfotes und Mikuschs Scheune, doch geht nicht hinein. Sie durchquert das WindClan-Territorium und riecht die Katzen. Außerdem findet sie das Baumgeviert. Anschließend folgt sie dem Fluss ins FlussClan-Territorium und erklärt dieses zu ihrem neuen Zuhause. Sie jagt und muss sich im Gebüsch verstecken, als sie einen Kater riecht. Wenig später sieht sie ihn: Er ist ein brauner, getigerter Kater mit einer weißen Brust und eisblauen Augen. Sie erfährt allerdings nie, dass sie an diesem Tag Habichtfrost gesehen hatte und sieht ihn auch nie wieder. Am nächsten Tag wird sie von Wüstensand angegriffen. Anfangs streiten sie sich, doch das geht dann in ein ziemlich normales Gespräch über. Wüstensand verspricht Orlea, niemandem zu sagen, dass sie da ist. Sie fängt einen Fisch und riecht dann Wüstensand. Sie versteckt sich vor ihm und beobachtet ihn aus sicherer Distanz. "Leider" findet er sie und die beiden reden miteinander. Wüstensand scheint sie ärgern zu wollen und neckt sie ständig. Er beharrt darauf, dass sie will, dass Wüstensand bleibt, doch Orlea streitet es die ganze Zeit ab. Als Wüstensand gehen will, meint er, dass Orlea rot unter den Augen stehen würde. Damit meint er, dass Orlea errötet ist und damit rot auf den Wangen geworden ist, normalerweise hat sie ja nur einen Fleck rot im Gesicht, der aber natura ist. Orlea denkt nach Wüstensands Gehen darüber nach, ob er sie liebt und ob sie ihn liebt, da sie von ihren Eltern den Spruch ''Was sich neckt, das liebt sich. kennt. Doch sie streitet es in Gedanken ab. Am Ende des 3. Kapitels zweifelt sie allerdings doch noch ein wenig. Orlea wird von einer Patrouille des DonnerClans entdeckt, die aus Feuerstern, Graustreif und Sandsturm besteht. Die drei Katzen beschuldigen sie des Beutediebstahls, obwohl es sie nichts angeht, da sie nicht zum FlussClan gehören. Orlea meint, sie würde nicht stehlen, woraufhin die Patrouille annimmt, dass sie doch zum FlussClan gehört. Orlea sagt allerdings, dass sie nicht zu diesem „komischen Clan“ gehören möchte. Wüstensand, der gerade auf dem Weg zu Orlea war, hört das und neckt sie schon wieder. Natürlich wird Orlea sauer, weil Wüstensand sie nervt. Wüstensand nimmt sie aber in Schutz, indem er sagt, dass sie nur auf der Durchreise ist. Wüstensand ist sauer, weil Feuerstern sich in die Angelegenheiten des FlussClans einmischt. Der rote Kater sagt, dass Leopardenstern darüber besser Bescheid wissen sollte, doch Wüstensand sagt, Orlea sei eine Freundin. Die Schildpattkätzin lässt das aber nicht auf sich sitzen, weil sie unter keinen Umständen eine Freundin von Wüstensand sein will. Sie will ihn nicht kennen, aber Wüstensand meint, dass Orlea sowieso selber nicht wüsste, was sie will. Die beiden streiten sich, wobei Wüstensand es scherzhaft meint, Orlea es aber falsch auffasst. Sie nennt ihn Nervensäge und vertreibt ihn schlussendlich mit ihrer scharfen Zunge. Allerdings ist sie darüber relativ traurig, weil sie ihn eigentlich nicht verletzen wollte und sich nun einsamer denn je fühlt. ''Orlea erzählt: Ich hätte nie sterben dürfen Sie ist der Hauptcharakter. Sie erzählt, wie sie gestorben ist und dass sie nie sterben wollte. Außerdem sagt sie, dass sie Wasserfallblatt eigentlich Rhea genannt hat. Love is blind Sie besucht ihre Tochter Rhea bzw. Wasserfallpfote im Traum. Wasserfallpfote ist erst verwundert, vertraut Orlea dann aber doch. Orlea erklärt ihrer Tochter, dass sie nie sterben wollte und dass Wasserfallpfote eigentlich Rhea heißt. Dann verlässt Orlea Wasserfallpfotes Traum. Galerie Orlea..png Sonstiges *Da sie durch Wüstensand an den SternenClan glaubt, ist sie auch in diesem. *Ihr Themesong ist ''Im Ascheregen von Casper. Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Me-He Stories Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:SternenClan